Mea culpa
by strawberriesapples
Summary: Ele estava lidando com uma substância altamente destruidora, e sabia disso. O pior? Ele estava gostando.


Ele estava arrumando os recipientes e completando seus relatórios quando ouviu a campainha. Pensando que sua tarefa era muito mais importante, ele ignorou. Mas quem estava do outro lado da porta foi insistente, e tocou a campainha novamente. De repente, uma substância rosa cintilante em um dos frascos espirrou em sua mão. "Ahhh... não...", pensou ele. A sensação familiar abaixo de seu abdômen estava começando a se estabelecer.

No entanto, ele desceu as escadas para atender a porta. Abriu-a e ficou surpreso com a visão. A sensação tinha se tornado excitação e ele estava feliz por usar calças largas.

\- Dana.

\- Oi. - Ela disse com um sorriso - Eu vim para... - ela começou, quase pegando em seu ombro.

\- Não toque em mim. - Disse ele, preocupado.

\- O que? - Ela se assustou.

\- Por favor. Não me toque. - Repetiu ele, tentando afastar-se dela. Rápido.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu...

Ele agora estava encurralado entre a mesa da antiga recepção e a mulher muito bonita na frente dele.

\- Conte-me. Por favor. - Disse ela, sorrindo, e tocou em seu braço.

Ele estava doendo agora. Estava todo quente, o suor escorria pelas têmporas e as calças estavam esmagadoramente apertadas. Ele não aguentava mais.

Ele agarrou o cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça dela, puxou o rosto dela para mais perto e atacou sua boca, sua língua procurando a dela.

Ela o abraçou, beijando-o de volta.

Puxando a blusa dela para cima, ele passou a substância rosa cintilante na pele dela na cintura, ansioso para ver novamente os efeitos da substância sobre ela. As pupilas dela dilatadas, a respiração irregular e sua pele ficando cada vez mais quente.

Dito e feito. Ela estava praticamente arrancando os botões da camisa dele, arranhando-lhe o peito; enquanto isso, ele fazia o mesmo com a blusa dela, empurrando-a para o topo da mesa.

Ele lambia o pescoço dela, ocasionalmente chupando-o. Ele alternava com sua boca, os beijos dele intensos, exigentes e lascivos.

Ele desfez suas calças rapidamente, ficando em cima dela. Alegremente surpreso com seu sutiã de gancho na frente, ele o desfez, passando a língua e mordiscando seus mamilos.

Ele a beijou freneticamente novamente e puxou a saia dela para cima, rapidamente tirando sua calcinha. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele tirou a própria cueca e ficou em cima dela, seu desejo tão palpável quanto o dele.

Penetrando-a, ele soltou um grunhido de alívio. Ele se movia rápido, sua ansiedade tirando proveito dele. Cada vez que ele a penetrava fazia-o querer mais e mais.

Ele a penetrava com força agora, olhando profundamente em seus lindos olhos castanhos claros, ofegante, ouvindo os gemidos e a respiração igualmente rápida dela.

Seu ritmo agora era acelerado, em perfeita sincronia com o dela; ele iria chegar ao clímax em breve. Mais algumas estocadas e...

\- Ahh! - Ele gemeu, ejaculando dentro dela, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo a sensação de choque elétrico por todo o corpo.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, suas unhas arranhando as laterais da mesa, enquanto gritava o nome dele em êxtase...

\- EGON!

Ele recuperou o fôlego e olhou profundamente em seus olhos novamente.

\- Seus olhos são tão castanhos... - ela disse, com um sorriso bobo.

Ele sorriu de volta timidamente, saiu de cima dela, colocou a cueca e sentou-se na cadeira ali. Pegando os óculos do chão (ela tinha tirado-os dele), ele os colocou e respirou fundo.

Olhando para a mão esquerda, ele viu uma sombra da substância rosa cintilante ("Não ponha a culpa em Pinky, ela não tem nada a ver com isso!", Ray diria.).

Era perigosa mesmo. E ele tinha fodido tudo... de novo.

* * *

A/N: Eu adoro Egon/Janine e Peter/Dana, mas depois de ver _Os Caça-fantasmas II_ recentemente depois de mais de 20 anos sem ver, uma cena me intrigou: a de quando a Dana vai procurar o Egon na universidade e fala com ele sobre o problema dela. Ele tá fofo com ela, e ela despede-se dele com um beijo no rosto, que o faz sorrir (o sorriso fofo do Harold Ramis com as covinhas!)! Fora a declaração dele sobre querer fazer um exame ginecológico nela! Aí me veio uma história louca na cabeça, baseada na gosma rosa e nessas cenas muito peculiares do filme...  
Essa fic é um pedacinho dela. =P


End file.
